Two Boys, One Heart
by XC12Passion
Summary: (Prequel to Little Miracles) They say the best kind of love is the kind that weakens the soul, ignites a fire in the heart, and brings peace to the mind. A kind of love two mysterious brothers had given Misako, who discovers it is entirely possible to fall in love with two men; equally loving both Wu and Garmadon with all her heart. Would this love triangle ever lose its third leg?
1. The First Step

**A/N: It's about time I posted something! Well, here it is: The prequel to _Little Miracles_! ****I can't believe I'm actually following through with this. Although I did not see this story being worthy of posting, I considered publishing it after allowing myself a few weeks to make a decision. I thought it created a rather unique backstory and it would support the developing plot line of _Little Miracles. _Without this piece, I guarantee you would ****find future chapters very confusing and difficult to follow. In this case, you do NOT need to read _Little Miracles_ before _Two Boys, One Heart._**

**Before reading, take caution of the warning below, as it explains the content of this story. Younger readers, I suggest you read cautiously thoughout later chapters as some material may not be suitable. Before each chapter, I will always remind you of strong intimate scenes or harsh violence. ****Seriously though, don't stress! Anything you read will never be overly extreme since I only imply minor themes and I am looking out for younger readers as well. **

**WARNING ****Rated T For: hard language, extremely descriptive intimate scenes between characters, and both persistent and intense violence.  
****(I obviously do not own Lego NinjaGo: Masters of Spinjitzu, or any of the characters!)**

******Now that I've got that cleared up, I promise I will update _Little Miracles_ as soon as I get a handful of chapters posted for _Two Boys One Heart_, so be watching for new chapters if you have been reading! Anyways, I had a lot of fun getting started on the prequel and writing these first few chapters so I hope you'll find this version of Garmadon and Misako's past a little interesting(: Curious? Then you should have skipped over my brainwashing author notes five minutes ago! Enjoy(:**

**The First Steps**

The warm pink glow of a brilliant tangerine sunrise bled through a curtain adorned window and cascaded across the edge of an occupied daybed. Penetrating the shadows of twilight, the vivid rays advanced upon a silvery-gray comforter and melted across the resting frame of a seventeen-year-old girl. Glistening streams of sunlight seeped through her closed eyelids to remind her the tranquility of dawn had prepared the beginning of a new day.

Waking her sleep blurred eyes, Misako Anderson blinked as her pupils adjusted to the unfamiliar brightness of daylight. The long-haired brunette gradually pulled herself into an upright position after kicking back a bundle of flannel blankets. She swept away the tousled mass of hair freely untucked from its messy braid, while lazily swinging her legs over the side of the furniture. A restless lack of slumber heavily dazed the teenager as sleep indecisively faded in and out of her body. Slightly teetering, she closed her weary eyes, nearly losing the battle against the drowsiness invading her body, when a sudden recollection abruptly struck her with reasoning as to why sleep had not agreed with her the night before. In the fullness of time, she arouse in realization. The delayed first Saturday of June had finally arrived!

This was the day!

As a result of several anticipating months of exhilaration and unimaginable excitement beyond belief, the desired weekend Misako had been waiting so unfathomably impatient for was here! A brand-new future in the expansive metropolis of Ninjago awaited her and she couldn't be more anxious! Giddy with excitement, Misako collected her glasses from the night table and bolted out the door of her former bedroom with an unintended slam. The sugary aroma of hot pancakes whirling up the second floor would lead the way down a long, white railed staircase where she met the professionally designed environment of an exquisite foyer. A nearby set of floor to ceiling double doors were left slightly ajar, inviting her straight into a very stunning and well equipped kitchen. Furnished with stainless steel appliances, the room's sleek quartz countertops and ceramic floor tiles bespoke perfection. A glamorous, metallic-pearl textured paper covered all four walls, decorated with several opened windows drawing a honeyed sunrise into the room.

The backside of an expensively dressed woman appearing in her early fifties was spotted at some small distance from a cluttered stovetop. At the scuffing noise of the kitchen's glass doors widening, the woman wheeled around, shocked to find her daughter strolling through the doorway, "Since when are you awake at this hour?"

"You certainly didn't expect me to sleep in today, did you?" Misako drew back her lips in a radiant smile as she moved into the pair of outstretched arms magnetizing her in for a warm embrace.

Namiko Anderson detached their engage with reluctance. Her clouded eyes took their time scanning the flawless features crafting the young girl's appearance. Her mother blinked the welling tears away and uneasily bared a compelled smile, "I cannot believe how much you've grown..." With a slow shake of the head, her voice broke, "Where has the time gone?"

Taking notice of the glistening beads streaking her mother's cheeks, Misako's brows furrowed with sympathy, "Oh, Mom, please don't cry." She sadly offered a smile while drying the silent tears with her thumb, "I don't want to look back at this day and remember how it turned into a huge crying mess."

"I know, I know. I told myself I wouldn't-" She ran a finger beneath her lower lashes, collecting an overflow of salty tears secreted in the corners of her luminous eyes. "It's just that you've never left home for this long, and I've realized now how quickly you've grown up. Soon you will be getting married and have children, and here I am thinking you're still my little girl!"

"Believe me, relationships are _not_ on my list of priorities. I have plenty of time to worry about that later," the seventeen-year-old lightened the mood with a faint laugh before reassuring her mother, "And I will always be your daughter, no matter how old I am or how far away I may be."

An older man with glasses and short-cropped, silver hair shuffled through a propped open set of glass doors with a folded newspaper stuffed under his arm. "Ah, there she is!" The man exclaimed as his eyes fell upon the teenager. He closed his free arm around his daughter, forcefully tugging her into his side as he kissed the top of her head, "how's my girl this morning?

Misako giggled and returned his loving affection, "Morning, Dad."

"What are you standing around for? Most of the food is already at the table." Mr. Anderson gave Misako a gentle nudge toward the small dining table near the porch doors, "Why don't you make yourself a plate while your mother and I finish up in the kitchen?"

The dining table was left without a tablecloth, daring Misako to ruin the perfectly polished shine with her unnecessary fingerprints fogging the crystal clear glass. At each placemat stood matching glasses filled to the rim with fresh orange juice. Beside them lay beautifully folded napkins, avoiding the clutter of several dishes containing abundant loads of mixed fruit, bacon, eggs, hash browns, and mounds of fried potatoes. All that was missing was the platter of chocolate chip pancakes. The moment the family slid into their chairs, they served themselves with enormous helpings of homemade food before engaging in conversation.

"Big day today, huh?" Mr. Anderson raised an eyebrow as he added the finishing touches to his plate with a serving of fruit.

Misako shifted uneasily in her seat, "I've been so anxious."

"It will definitely be quite a change for you, dear." Namiko chimed in. "This is the city we're talking about- it's extremely dangerous and the crime rate is just absurd. You never know what could be out there."

"I'm aware it's not the safest place in Ninjago, but the opportunities for job openings are endless," she paused to take a sip of her beverage, "And if the museum isn't looking for help at the moment, It's reassuring to know I have plenty of alternatives."

"Even if they are not currently looking to hire, I am certain they would find a way to squeeze you in." Misako's father swallowed and placed his glass down, "So have you and Silvia decided what time she will be picking you up?"

"No, there's no need for her to go out of her way just to pick me up. I'm taking the subway down to the city and Silvia agreed to meet me at the station instead."

"That's fine, as long as you call me as soon as you arrive to touch base. And you're positive everything is already at the apartment?"

Misako nodded, "Everything except for a few bags of clothes, otherwise I should be set to go."

Mrs. Anderson suddenly set down her silver fork. Misako could see the seriousness shadowing her face. "Now, I don't want you thinking being away from your parents is just an excuse to say 'party all night.' You need to focus on your career and-"

"And stay away from boys." Mr. Anderson sternly blurted. "They are nothing but trouble. Every single one of them-"

Namiko shot her husband a scolding, sidelong glance and nonchalantly returned her attention to Misako, "Now if you ever get homesick, don't ever hesitate to call home. We will always be here."

"Of course. The idea of moving out of the house and living on your own is exciting, but leaving your old life and entering a very different one can be rather daunting." Mr. Anderson added while piling a second helping of fried potatoes onto his plate. "And I would like to hear from you at least once a week. Call me every Sunday night, and if for whatever reason you cannot call me Sunday, call me on Saturday to tell me why you cannot call me on Sunday."

As breakfast carried on, the three savored their time together as a family, chatting and sharing laughs as if it were any other normal day, making their last meal together exceptionally memorable. They cleaned up their remains of breakfast and, before they knew it, found themselves standing in the claustrophobic station lines of Ninjago's underground subway system.

Her body trembling, Misako anxiously bit her lower lip as she listened to the screeching tracks of the nearing subway train. Behind her, she felt the delicate touch of her father's hand cupping her shoulder. She turned her head slightly, catching sight of his sad smile, "Are you ready?"

The unwanted tears rushed to cloud her vision as she shook her head. A soft grin masked her terrorized visage, "I'm afraid."

"Don't be." The older man murmured, drawing her close to his chest, "Just walk out into the world with confidence, and keep your head up," He gently raised her chin. Green stared into green, "Do what you are there to do, and be the best that you can be. Do not ever let someone tell you that you can not do something. Understand?" Misako nodded, closing her eyes as she tucked her head beneath her father's chin, listening to the piercing roars of the express train violently tearing through the tracks, it's breaks suddenly screamed to a halt. She whipped her head up, watching the disembarking passengers egress the subway cars. This was it.

Namiko tightly squeezed her daughter and quickly pecked the girl's temple, "We will never get used to not seeing you every day." Choking back her sobs, the lips began to tremble, "Keep in touch and don't ever be afraid to call us if you ever need anything. We'll see you for your sister's wedding, okay?"

Misako returned her mother's kisses and unwillingly left her touch. She then moved into her father, crying as she did so, "I never thought this day would come."

"I did." Her father beamed down at her, "Don't change too much, alright?" Misako found her subtle giggle as she pulled away and removed her luggage from the filthy cement floor. Spacing himself from his little girl, Mr. Anderson gently smiled, "I have to let you go now."

Misako carefully took a few steps backward, swallowing her tears to flash a bright smile. The older couple's arms wrapped around each other as they waved goodbye in unison. She fully turned, the train's doors loudly colliding behind her. Taking the first available seat, Misako pulled her bags onto her lap as she slid into the far bench. The train jerked forward, gradually feeding itself through the black mouth of the tunnel. Headphones plugged in, closed her eyes while leaning her head against the plate-glass window. Her brand new life in the city was only an hour away.

******Done already? Alright, lets chat XD I know the first chapter was beyond boring and dragged on for a bit, but thats how most stories begin, so don't quit just because it made you drool on your keyboard-I promise it will get better as soon as Wu and Garmadon make their way into the story. The plot really kicks off after the second chapter, and I doubt any of you will see what's coming so make sure you're watching for an update!**

**********The cover for this story literally took me 33 hours. I kept track of time, yeah that's weird, I know, I was just curious to see how long it would take. Wu, Misako and Garmadon really didn't take as long as I expected, it was the Monastery behind them that killed me. I can't even tell you how frustrating it was to make that thing. If you want to see the full picture, I posted it on DeviantArt.**

******Well I'm out of here, thank you so much for reading and h********ave an awesome day guys! See you next update!**


	2. Ninjago City

**A/N: I really need to ****work harder on getting these out here sooner. ****I wasn't expecting so many readers already! Seriously, you guys rock. Thank you so much for your support! I apologize for not posting this chapter sooner, I suffered a concussion last week because of my older brother.. Fortunately, there was no bleeding in the brain, however, it was bad enough to be taken to the hospital immediately for cat scans. Still pained with severe headaches, otherwise I should be fine. I couldn't focus for a good week or so, and I am currently still trying to recover, so please spare me for the bad chapter; I did the best I could with a damaging blow to the head XD**

**Again, this will drag on to be another one of those boring early chapters in the story; Although, it is an important piece that will set the scene and prepare you for the upcoming madness in chapter three. I'm super excited to post it, especially because it was my first time packing action and suspense into my writing. Surprisingly, I'm pleased to say the rough draft turned out decent enough to use- well, at least I thought it did XD Sorry for the wait, I have quite the schedule this month so I am planning on updating anytime within the next two weeks. Be looking out for it!**

**Ninjago City**

The express train screeched to a grinding halt, reviving the dizzied travelers crammed within its endless chain of cars. Tearing herself out of a light sleep, Misako peeked an eye open to catch a glimpse of the subway's determined passengers tussling for the exit in disarray. It was midday, the worst possible time to arrive. The musty air was heavy and smelled of diesel, making it impossible to breath. The place was swarming with single-minded commuters impolitely pushing and shoving with aim to escape the congested arrival station. Drowning in the crowds of chaos, her only option was to follow the hanging overhead signs, which would direct her toward an escalator dumping loads of noisy citizens to their desired levels. It wasn't until she had reached the ground floor when she heard her name rising above the pandemonium.

"Misako!" A spirited young woman with shoulder length, jet black hair stood at the station gates, drawing the light brunette's attention with flailing arms. The teenager's face lit up in relief as she closed the distance between her and her best friend; both girls squealed with excitement as they rocked one another in their arms.

"I thought you'd never make it out of there alive!" The stunning Silvia squeezed Misako tightly before pulling away with an ear-to-ear grin, "So how was the trip?"

"Longer than I expected." Misako blew out her breath, "I'm just glad to finally use my legs after two and a half hours."

"One day you'll look back and realize it was all worth the hassle." Silvia smiled and bent down to handle her friend's luggage, "C'mon, let's head home. You must be exhausted after all of that." Misako gladly followed her roommate through two sets of doors to uncover the extraordinary outside world of Ninjago's illuminated metropolis.

Although her eyes had soaked up the heart-stopping sight once before, her jaw habitually fell agape, releasing a soft gasp in unmitigated amazement as the bustling city's glittering lights exploded in a breathtaking spectacle around her. Jumbles of ultramodern skyscrapers and towers stretched toward the afternoon sky above, shadowing the countless buildings with a series of interlocking roads and alleyways twisting throughout the heart of Ninjago. Overpopulated and flushed with life, she made the connection as to why the city was never known to sleep with such blasts of vibrant lights threading through the continuous rows of buildings stacked three to six stories high.

Silvia stole a sidelong glance at an astonished Misako as they strolled down the mobbed sidewalk, "So what do you think?"

"Is it always this crowded?"

"I would say it is. Especially on days like today, everyone's out enjoying their Saturday afternoon shopping sprees." The darker haired female gazed up at the flashing show of colors reflecting off the skyscrapers' advertising boards, "It's really something, isn't it?"

"It's everything I could have hoped for," Misako breathed in incredulity.

"Believe me, you haven't seen anything yet," Silvia eagerly hooked arms with Misako as they crossed the booming street at a leisurely walk, "Just wait until I show you the main square!"

On the bustling roadways, inching traffic and transportation systems crawled impatiently; while on the cobbled side streets, seas of shoppers flew in and out of cafes, open markets, boutiques and florist shops. The sidewalks were completely flooded with people. Most were sightseers visiting from all corners of the land; after all, Ninjago City was a renowned tourist attraction, and was often visited during the Summers.

The girls stood at a street curb, flagging down the nearest taxi cab pulling up just moments to their wave. Silvia paid their ride and forced Misako's luggage under her feet; the cab, careless rather its passengers were situated or not, peeled out onto the overcrowded street with a shrill. Misako watched the city turn into a blur of motion, and slowly turned her head away, uncomfortably sinking into the cold leather. Silvia witnessed the anxiety glazing her friend's eyes. She leaned forward with a sympathetic smile, "You're unusually quiet over there. Is everything okay?"

A slow nod, and she blinked, "A little overwhelmed I suppose."

"And that's normal, Misako. It's a huge transition moving all the way from Jamanakai Village." She delicately patted the other's arm in comfort as the taxi rolled to a stop behind uncontrolled lines of traffic. "All you need is some adjusting, and you'll be warming up to urban life in no time at all."

To Silvia's avail, Misako returned a closed lip smile, and then rolled her head back towards her window suddenly erupting in spasmodic blazes of light coruscating off the bordering towers. Her breath completely taken away, she pressed her forehead against the tinted glass for a clearer view, "Is this the square you mentioned earlier?"

"You bet it is." Silvia found amusement in her friends's speechless reaction, and bent over Misako's lap for her own share of the sight, "We'll have to come back out here for dinner tonight. You won't believe all the restaurants and bars this place has!"

"Well, then dinner will definitely be a tough decision to make." Misako laughed, "I've been looking forward to eating out all day."

"We have the whole night to tour, so just tell me what you're hungry for and I'll help you narrow the choices down."

While chatting over popular diners, the girls watched hundreds of pedestrians mob the vast intersection each time the crossing light turned green. An incredible backdrop of scintillating advertising boards flared multicolored glows off the towers overlooking the prominent landmark. With unblinking eyes, Misako could hardly believe what she was seeing. Every radiant electronic board commanded her attention, and it was all too much to wrap her mind around.

As their taxi crawled forward, she suddenly caught sight of an immensely booming video screen pumping neon lights through a powerful animated display of two masked vigilantes coiled defensively in pose. Both athletically built ninja were embodied in a fearsome attire of silver and dark slate; Their flesh completely hidden, all except for a small slit around their eyes.

Misako leaned back with a feeling of reverential wonder. She then pointed out the electronic screen to her friend, "Are they the ninja everyone has been talking about?"

"The Garmadon brothers?" Silvia followed her finger with wild eyes, and nodded, "Ninjago's new heroes. They've been the talk of the city since they made their first appearance here last week."

Abruptly, the video display flickered to a different scene, and multiplied its projection over every billboard decorating the square. With unblinking eyes, Misako curiously studied a close up view of the two ninja's faces pressing the boards. The eyes remained squeezed closed for a moment and, followed by an erupting sound effect, simultaneously broke open to reveal two fiery pairs of caribbean blue and hypotonic violet eyes. The irises so detailed and mesmerizing, Misako lost herself in their alluring stare as the cab sped ahead.

**A/N: I'm afraid some of you may not have made it all the way through. I warned you XD I promise chapter three will make up for it! Speaking of the next chapter, as I mentioned before, I will always give you a warning of the possible intense content within chapters. Chapter three will include extremely harsh, persistent violence throughout the entire chapter. Who knows, maybe those mysterious ninja will make a second appearance sometime soon XD Alright, I gotta get off before I spill.. Have an awesome weekend!**


	3. An Underworldly Incursion

**A/N: You have a lot of reading to do so I won't keep you long. Although I would like to give you a reminder of this chapter's angst content, as it will be quite different from what you expect to read from me. This is rated 'T' for minor gore, violence, and harsh scenes, but it is far from anything you can not handle XD**

**An Underworldly Incursion**

The foggy glass doors to Ninjago's Museum of History swung open, and out walked a crestfallen Misako, hugging her chest as she trudged through a cold drizzling rain under an angry grey sky. Her downcast eyes spotted Silvia right where she had left her: leaned against one of the beast-like marble statues guarding the museum's front entrance. The hopeful twinkle in Silvia's eye vanished as Misako drew closer, her doleful countenance said it all.

The brunette pressed her lips and shrugged, "Unfortunately, they are not hiring any time soon. Though, the Director did offer me an internship position in the museum's library. On account of that, I would gain work experience before he would consider hiring me as an archaeologist."

"Well, is it a paid internship?" Silvia asked.

She shook her head, "It's not. Even so, I took the position."

They rounded a corner of the hustling side street and crossed the busy intersection packed with a steady flow of fast-moving foot traffic, seemingly immune to the overload of brilliant imagery. It had been a little over two months since Misako had transitioned to the city, yet, she found it entirely impossible to go about her new life without holding her breath in pure fascination.

Hip-to-hip with Silvia in a quiet saunter, Misako's expression carried the weight of a stone as she poured out her disappointment, "I was so certain I would get the job... I never would have thought to look elsewhere."

"At least you know the museum has a job waiting for you," The other encouraged.

"It's very reassuring," she nodded. "In the meantime, if you have any other alternatives, I would love to hear them."

The dark haired girl smiled after taking a moment to collect her thoughts, "Actually, there's a new bookstore that opened up last month called Cross Cover. It's only a few blocks down the street if you wanna pop in and see if it's somewhere you can see yourself applying." Somehow, she always found a way to inspirit Misako, even in the deepest predicaments.

"You know me all too well, Silvia."

"I can't think of a more suitable job for you! It seems you're always-" She unexpectedly stopped, mid-sentence. Misako looked about her friend in puzzlement, for Silvia's face was as white as a ghost. Before long, she, too, wore the uncertainty haunting the visage of the other.

A mysterious, bone-chilling mist progressively drifting from behind them swirled around their ankles and rose to lick at their shins. The immeasurable blanket of overcast loomed around them as the freezing haze slowly thickened into a dense fog of midnight blue. The girls turned around in confusion, as did the city's startled pedestrians, and stared into the inky clouds rolling in from as far as the eye could see. Misako curiously held out her hand, watching the unexplained smoke become partially obscured. The low clouds swallowing their feet increasingly climbed up their waist, and they had no choice but to breath it in.

"What's going on?" Silvia's brows came together. She looked to the brunette in hope for an answer, though, perhaps for once in her life, Misako did not have one.

Gathering clouds, heavy and ominous, bent on the silver horizon and pressed down on the distant skyscrapers, leaving the metropolis swimming in an unnatural blackness. By that time, people were everywhere. Hundreds of perturbed shoppers and commuters abandoned their cars and stores, and spilled onto the streets in scattered clusters for a glimpse at the brewing storm. As a thunderous deluge forked the air, jagged bolts of electric blue lightening cracked the sky in half. There was then a terrible rumble triggered from deep within the earth that struck terror into every living soul above. Shaken, Misako and Silvia locked apprehensive eyes as their hair whipped about in the turbulent winds howling past them like a siren, a _warning_.

The boiling clouds oozed and billowed to cast their world into a threatening darkness, giving the impression that this was only the beginning of what was yet to come. A prolonged rumble growled beyond the layers of creeping fog, drowning conversation from the reacting crowds looking around in bafflement. Several police officers poured onto the streets and began barking orders, escorting the general public to safety, while a siren wailing police car cruised down the road, patrolling citizens with broadcasting radio microphones. The curious teenagers hastily eased their way into the far end of the nearest throng, escaping an enemy they could not see. A police car casually drifted alongside the traveling mass while speaking into the address system, "This is an emergency. Everyone must clear the streets now-"

_Crash!_

An eruption of blood-curdling exclamations unraveled from the throats of thousands. Hands instinctively flew up to cover gaping mouths and unblinking eyes in unimaginable horror. The terror-stricken crowds stiffened as their popping eyes followed an enormous, bone constructed vehicle bulldozing the demolished police car to a flattening crush beneath its raised wheels. A violent shiver shot down Misako's spine and she felt the blood chill in her veins. Alarmed patrol officers immediately sprung into action and began directing the floods of uncivilized pedestrians spiraling into an untamable panic, "Evacuate the area now! Clear the streets! Clear the streets immediately!" Upsurging from every direction of the square, strobing red and blue lights followed piercing sirens as countless police cars sped around street corners and blocked off the roads. A number of patrol officers made every effort to steer the clamorous mobs as far as they possibly could, while the remaining cops prepared to take a stand against a villain far exceeding their abilities to control.

Much to the city's discomfort, the unearthly vehicle did not come alone. Deep engine rumbles grew closer and closer until, all at once, dozens of monstrous skull trucks and motorbikes plowed through the curtain of fog with a mighty roar. Black smoke poured from exhaust pipes as blinding headlights lit paths for the colossal vehicles dangerously careening through the streets, leaving the multitudes in a state of unspeakable shock. Engine viciously rattling, the first, and most intimidating skeletal truck screeched to a reckless halt in plain sight of the frightened citizens packing the heavily guarded intersection.

But then, they saw the shadow. The shadow of a horrific, four armed figure hidden among layers of eddying fog. For the first time in centuries, an ancient evil emerged in the midst of smoke to reveal the hair-raising image of the king of the Underworld, Samukai, whose hellish appearance emphasized his ruthless intent. The skeleton-like giant stood well over ten feet tall, appearing other-worldly. Clad in heavy brown armor, he wore a large standard chest plate over his tattered rib cage, a red belt that sagged just below his boned hips, and an oversized samurai helmet shading his massive skull. Beneath the armor, a remarkably sturdy framework of solid, battered bone made up his tremendous build. His jaw was unnaturally dislocated, forcing a serious underbite with rows of pointed teeth, each as sharp as the four daggers he wielded. His hideous facial features were hardened and covered in crooked scars, and his soulless eyes melted into sunken black pools which held his cruel, merciless red irises.

As the lead-footed monster lingered in the smears of black and blue fog, an addition of three barbaric skeleton generals suddenly appeared behind the taller; their malicious grins opened to mouthfuls of slanted fangs. His henchmen now on either side of him, the large hulk of a creature peeled back a sinister smile, taking in the human's rising cries of hysteria.

Just as sudden as the generals had appeared, several hundred ambiguous forms took shape amid the thickened haze blurring the intertwined streets. Scrambling civilians watched in mortal terror as the smoke gave rise to the Underworld's fearsome Skulkin Army, barbarically surging in the direction of the populated main square. Then came the uproar of deafening screams, terrified and distressed, strangled in fear and panic. With their hearts in their mouths, the numbers fled every which way, shrieking, crying, wailing, shouting, and screaming in their frenzy to get the hell out of there. A gigantic wave of people in a cold sweat ripped through the dispersing swarms, knocking, shoving, and pushing aside anything in their way in a wild run for their lives.

Samukai's booming cackle reverberated throughout the jeopardized city as he began to push his way into a clearing. The defending uniformed men were not hesitant to pull their pistols and spray open fire at the villainous giant stalking toward them. The hail of bullets ricocheted off the dented armor and killed six officers with their own shots. The skeleton king easily hurtled a police car and, before he landed, each dagger was driven home; four cops dismounted and collapsed to the concrete,_ dead. _

"Just remember what we're after," Samukai rotated the blood-coated blades between his gloved claws, and glanced over his shoulder to Wyplash, his second-in-command, "and take all the weaponry you can find!" He then wheeled around and barged through Kruncha and Nuckal, who anticipated his signal for action. "Boys, take whatever you want!"

Before long, the intersection reeled in hundreds of lives, all of whom anxiously kept their heads down and arms raised, helplessly cowering in huddles. A unit of armed skeleton soldiers led by Wyplash, barricaded the silenced crowd as the higher ranking general slowly split down the center of the unnerved mass, a horrid smile worn on his chalky face, "Do not be foolish. Do not choose sides in this war... Your species is helpless..." His haunting tone was loud and clear to stress their demand of weaponry and metalware they had initially come for, "And if you do not give us what we want, people _will_ die," there was a dramatic pause before he drew out a dark sword attached to his hip, "starting now," and thrust the blade violently into the nearest gut, twisting, and then sharply yanking it out to splatter innocent blood onto neighboring faces. The lifeless body was then thrown into the hysteric throng outcrying in ear-splitting screams. Wyplash looked to make his next selection, pointing his bloodied blade at each in turn. Again came the general's chilling voice, "Eeny Meeny Miney mo..."

Miskao and Silvia stepped backward, quivering, while they witnessed the square's horrific incident from a safe distance. The blood drained from their faces as they were knocked around by uncontrolled citizens fiercely racing past them. Floods of skeleton charged forward. The adrenaline surged through their veins, fight or flight. As their legs began to move, their decision was made, and so they hit the streets running among the outpour of traumatized pedestrians taking flight. The buildings lining the streets breathed scorching flames from shattered windows, topsy-turvy cars and busses blocked alleyways and escape routes, steel cables rained down onto side streets, and all the while, skull trucks blasted down one-way streets and turned onto sidewalks, crashing into towers, abandoned cars, or even immobile souls too afraid to run. Flipping out of the backs of grumbling vehicles, bloodthirsty skeleton soldiers dropped onto the pavement in front of sprinting people, frightening them to death, and then murderously chasing after them with raised bone axes, maces, and swords. The deadly Underworld attack had developed into a savage killing spree as the remorseless Skulkin carried out their superior's orders and wreaked havoc in the heart of Ninjago for their own sadistic pleasure.

Her legs pounding furiously on the cement, Misako protectively held a hand up to her widened eyes in a desperate search for safety while out of control civilians, trailed by the living dead, perilously crossed their path. To the right of her, a distressed Silvia cried out, "We need to get out of here! Now!"

Before them, an aluminum street lamp post tipped and smashed into the pavement, barely missing the girls by a foot. Misako, dry coughing and out of breath, quickened her pace to an all out sprint as shelter finally came into sight, "There's an alley up ahead! We can still make it if we hurry!"

On their frantic dash, an attentive soldier spotted them out like a lion would his prey. He sprung off the crushed roof of a Mercedes, drew his pickaxe in mid-air, and forcefully landed face-to-face with his next two victims. Bonezai, the pitiless, white armored skeleton bared a toothy grin before nonchalantly telling them to run. Scared witless, they didn't need to be told twice; they bolted, running as if there were no tomorrow.

Overlooking his gruesome incursion to play mischief with the city, Samukai smirked to himself; Of all the times his army had raided on the mortal world long ago, never had his eyes seen such demolition. Ultimately, the metropolis had erupted into catastrophic mayhem and uncontainable chaos; a nightmare of unprecedented magnitude and ruinous destruction. Everything was falling into place, perfectly. There was a whole world to kill and nothing to stop him...

**A/N: So did this suck ass? Yes, it did, but I still pat myself on the back for trying something different! XD Feel free to leave me comments only if you have the time- you wouldn't believe what a tremendous help your feedback is! I would love to know what you guys thought of it!  
**

**Anyway, what a chapter! And I even split it in half due to its lengthiness hence it was all so much to take in at once. Look at me, bringing in badass Samukai XD Man, I love that that guy almost as much as I love Scales (especially because he's got his little snake family going on! That is just so darn cute)  
..I'm getting of the subject here.. Look out for part two of this chapter, I'm almost done editing so get ready to meet our ninja!**

**I hope you'll forgive me for the extended time I took to update, school just about killed me as I had finals this week. But hey! Summer's finally here! Well, for me anyway, and that means more chapter updates XD For those of you finishing off, I wish you a good rest of the school year, and for everyone who's already out, enjoy the beginning of summer vacation!**


End file.
